Blood Bound
by Arybeth
Summary: Sesshoumaru gets a powerful scroll that allows him to gain control over his brother's demon blood. Will the others, helped by their reincarnations, bring Inuyasha back? And what happens to Sesshoumaru when he meets with his brother's human blood?sum sucks


**Blood Bound**

**- A feudal fanfic by Arybeth - **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Inuyasha except my dreams… How sad is that? I already have tears in my eyes…

**Author's notes: **Heya! I've wanted to write a good long Inuyasha fanfic for awhile… So here's the first chapter. To cut it short, I introduced exactly three original characters (well actually four, but one of them appears only in this chapter, so I don't think it counts) but I assure you pairings will remain exactly like in the series… I'm not sure about the number of chapters yet, but I'm going to try and update quickly enough… I write fast :) Enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter I – I Knew You Once**

Sesshoumaru paced quietly through the thick darkness. The sickening scent of blood and rotting human corpses rose, sending shafts of cold displeasure up the dog youkai's oversensitive nostrils. His senses became alert as he ventured more and more down in the darkness of the cave. It was a demon lair, no doubt; a weak, narrow-minded demon, feeding on defenseless and impure humans. Using the last resort to save remains of his dignity, only to find that he had lost it entirely by terrorizing villagers, in hope to be feared and regarded as "powerful".

Sesshoumaru was surprised such a coward and a thief was left alive after that much time. It was evident that this dirt had some stealth, despite his other weaknesses. After all, he had managed to get the old scroll for Sesshoumaru. The dog youkai was sure he had. If the weakling valued his life, that is.

The light of a torch met his eye. The rotting smell became heavier than before. Sesshoumaru merely twitched his nose in disgust.

The cave reached its end in a large hall, dimly lit by a few burning torches. The cave floor was dipped in drying blood, and full of mangled bodies and old skeletons.

He felt Jaken hide behind his leg as he caught eye with the spider-demon in the middle of the cave. He was analyzing an old scroll.

"Shinta" Sesshoumaru began in his calm, deep voice. "Have you brought me what I asked for?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" the spider-youkai said, in a falsely-sweet manner. "I didn't expect you back so soon! It's always a pleasure…"

"Spare me your flattery. I have not time to waste with scum such as you."

Shinta's darkened face showed poorly-hidden terror. He knew he was no match for the other demon.

"Of c-course, S-s-sesshoumaru-sama. Here is the old writing you asked for, my lord."

He quickly gave the silver-haired youkai the scroll he had been reading and took several steps back, visibly trembling. He looked as though he had seen death in the most brutal manner possible.

"I have been told this scroll contains secrets of great valor." Sesshoumaru began, in a barely inquisitive voice.

"The Crimson Blood… yes, that's true!" Shinta said quickly, picking up his courage, eager to answer all of the other's questions. "It brings great knowledge about those who are rare among us… the hanyou."

"So you say…"

"And so it is!" the spider-demon snapped, determined to gain as little bit of respect from Sesshoumaru. "If you plan to use it, you'd best rid yourself of your ignorance. Great wisdom and strength are required to understand the dark secrets of this scroll, not the self-centered weak minds of those who…"

"When I am done, and I receive what I need from you, Shinta, you will pay for your insolence."

Shinta mobilized himself quicker this time.

"I've known greater demons than you who lost their minds trying to use the Crimson Blood!"

"It means you do not know me."

"As long as it doesn't require a kind heart, Sesshoumaru-sama can take anything!" Jaken bugged in, anxiously.

"Jaken."

"Yes, My Lord?"

"I do not recall asking your opinion. Be quiet, or you will be punished."

"Yes, My Lord." Jaken's voice shook a little less than Shinta's had.

"Do not try to terrify me," Sesshoumaru continued, to the spider-youkai. "You will not succeed, few things managed that. You certainly are not among them."

Shinta tried to keep a straight face, but great fear could be read in his eyes. He felt cornered… and cold; colder than usual.

"D-do not underestimate the scroll's p-power. It is more than it looks… it is a great entity!"

"Your folly attempts are miserable."

Shinta took another step back, scared by the brisk, powerful voice.

"How do I use this?"

"It is merely a matter of mental power and concentration."

"Concentration you say… that shouldn't be a problem."

"Yes. But, of course, there is always the problem of being blood bound…"

"I see." Sesshoumaru gazed at the scroll in his hand, and then turned. "Jaken. Come."

The toad youkai hurried to follow his master.

"Hey!" Shinta cried, taken aback. "What about me? You told me… something for my effort!"

"You get to live." Sesshoumaru said calmly, without turning.

"What? I thought… the Rin girl…"

"Enough. Die."

Sesshoumaru's deepest voice echoed great anger. A swift sword-hit followed this anger.

Blood spattered on the already reddened ground.

The silver-haired youkai cleaned his sword on the spider-demon's clothes.

"This scroll will help us in our cause…"

"It will help kill Inuyasha?" Jaken asked.

"No. Even better…"

* * *

Kagome threw her backpack out, before climbing up herself. It was about time that she got home again. She was behind on her schoolwork again, as she had always been since she first fell in the well at Higurashi Shrine. And again she felt dirty, again felt tired of sleeping on hard ground. 

She knew Inuyasha and the others would be fine without her for a few days, even though they had protested that she was leaving, especially the silver-haired hanyou. But Kagome had a life to live in her own world, and school and friends that would be worried for her if she missed classes too much. Not as if they didn't believe her Grandpa's stories about her being sick all the time, they were used to it… but Kagome had too keep in touch with them, so not to arise suspicions.

Wondering what rare disease she had had this time, the girl tiredly crossed the dim-lighted yard to her house, eager to get something good to eat. Food, a hot shower and her warm bed… that was all she wanted… No more of her brother's never-ending questions, no more of her grandfather's advices and far-fetched stories. Of course, she would have to go through that anyway, because there was no Higurashi Shrine without the annoying kid and the crazy old man…

She stopped, looking at the three people at the temple gate. Her grandpa, Hojo and… She couldn't believe her eyes!

"Inuyasha!" she yelled, as angry as ever at the hanyou.

How dare he follow her again? Was Kagome not trust-worthy enough? She said she would return in a few days, yet the idiot still had a hard time understanding she needed to live her life in the Modern Era too… Stupid jerk!

Kagome's anger, pilled up with all her tiredness and her bad mood, got the best of her reason. She marched to the gate, ready to send Inuyasha back to the Sengoku Era flying if she needed to. It seemed her eyes were not connected to her brain at that moment, or she would have noticed that the young man she was so angry with was not the half-demon she knew.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled again, now close enough for the three to hear her.

"Higurashi!" Hojo exclaimed. "Are you feeling better? I just brought you something…"

But the girl was not paying attention to the much in love with her boy. She gazed angrily at the other boy, in the dim light of the evening.

"You baka! How dare you follow me again?"

"Wha…?"

WHAM! Her palm flew through the air making a harsh contact with the boy's cheek.

"I have told you a thousand times," she continued hysterically. "Don't you ever understand? You're just a selfish idiot…"

"Higurashi…" Hojo tried to calm her down, but the girl just kept shouting, on and on.

"…who doesn't care about other people's lives! And on top of all that, you're rude and you only think about how cool a demon you are!"

Her palm flew once more as she tried to slap the young man again, but this time he caught her hand in midair, stepping closer to her.

"Keh! And you're just a crazy girl!" he snapped, rudely. "I don't know you and I'm certainly not who you think I am!"

Kagome's anger burst. He thought he could fool her just because it was new moon and he had taken human form again! No – she wasn't that stupid. And she knew him too well; she would've recognized him from a million other!

"Inuyasha!" she smiled in a stupid, mock-friendly voice. "SIT!"

Silence…

The girl blinked. Nothing happened! What was wrong?

"…_Sit? _Oh, your fever certainly isn't gone!" the boy said, ironically.

Kagome gazed stupidly. Hojo was looking from his companion to the girl, clearly confused. Grandpa, on the other hand, said nothing and seemed to be enjoying the little play.

"Err… Higurashi…" Hojo began. "This is Isamu. He is new in our school and I thought you would like to meet him…"

Kagome was shocked. Isamu? But… he looked exactly like Inuyasha! Then it hit her: the hanyou certainly couldn't take his beads off and it wasn't new moon that night!

Isamu stretched his hand.

"Glad ta meet ya… though I think we kind o' started out badly."

Kagome couldn't take his hand. He even spoke like Inuyasha! She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she flushed like never before. She was thankful for the darkness as she managed to mumble "Sorry…"

She immediately ran off to the house without another word. How could she have been so stupid? She had made a total fool of herself! She was the idiot, how could she face that Isamu boy the next day at school? It was enough to hear him once to know he would never let her live it down.

Kagome ran into her room, ignoring her mother and brother. She threw herself onto her bed, hiding her head into her pillow. She could never show her face in school again, she was doomed to a life in mockery! She had been blabbing on about Inuyasha not trusting her, while the hanyou was probably waiting patiently!

After all they had been through… for the first time Kagome realized how worried she was about Inuyasha's youkai blood. She hugged her pillow as if it was her beloved dog demon… at that time he was probably watching the sunset in the Sengoku Jidai, from up his favourite tree, waiting for her return…

But what was with that Isamu boy? She would have sworn he looked exactly like Inuyasha in human form, except his hair was shorter. The strong resemblance was somewhat painful for Kagome. She missed Inuyasha already… and blushed at the mere thought of him.

She had never seen such strong similarity between two people... Except for… herself and Kikyo! It suddenly hit her.

* * *

"Kagomeeeeee!" 

The girl was nearly chocked to death by her three friends. She could barely see through the ambush of green uniforms and black hair.

"Kagome, Kagome! You're back! How are you feeling?"

"How's your…"

"My rash is gone, my rheumatism hasn't been giving me a hard time and my back doesn't hurt!" Kagome smiled.

The three girls were shocked.

"Whaaaat?" Yuca cried.

"Your Grandpa said you only had a cold!" Eri said.

"Isn't that true?" Ayumi asked Kagome inquisitively, getting close to her face.

Kagome sweat-dropped.

"Uhh, of course!..."

"He _lied_!" the girls cried in unison, not believing her.

"Eeeh… I think he did that only… so you don't worry…" Kagome showed a silly smile. _'Stupid old man never gets it right! I got used to all those stupid diseases and reactions and _now _he turns out with the cold!'_

"That's not an excuse, Kagome!"

"Yeah, we're your friends and we deserve to know what's going on with you!"

Kagome sighed.

"I promise I…"

"Oi, Higurashi!"

"It's Hojo!" Yuca, Ayumi and Eri smiled happily.

"And some other boys!" Eri said, pushing Yuca aside to see them better.

"Who are they?" Ayumi asked curiously over Eri's head.

"I think they are new…" Yuca said, stepping in front of both of them.

Kagome dreaded that moment. One of the other boys was surely Isamu – he looked weird for her in a school uniform. But she didn't know the other. He was a bit taller than Hojo and had black shiny hair, held up in a tiny ponytail. He had two earrings in one ear and one in the other, this adding a bit of mischievousness to his innocent face. The boy had a meditative look about him and his deep-blue eyes seemed dark behind his glasses, as if he had much suffering held inside, in his past. His pale, smiling face hid this well, though, and one could be sure his eyes had been shadowed for years. But he seemed happy right then.

'_Miroku?' _Kagome was stunned. _'It can't be! The world is turning upside down!... I have a bad feeling about this…'_

"Kagome, are you okay? You don't look to good." Eri asked, worriedly.

"Oh, no!" Kagome smiled. "It's just I don't think I really got over that cold."

"I thought you said you didn't have a cold."

Kagome was fortunately saved from some more bickering with her much-too-worried friends. Hojo had lead the others to the group of girls.

"Hey, Higurashi!" he smiled. "Glad to see you're feeling better. You haven't been at school for some time and I was starting to get worried."

"Oh, It was just my back… and the rash, you know…" Kagome smiled awkwardly, cursing her Grandpa's ideas the thousandth time.

She ignored the girls' looks behind her back.

"Anyway, I'm better now… Thanks for caring… me and the girls will go now…"

"Wait!" Yuca cried.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to the new-comers?" Ayumi smiled, pushing her aside, while Eri whispered to Kagome "The tall dark-haired guy is cute!"

Kagome felt a surge of jealousy as she heard her friend and blushed at her own thoughts. It was absurd! Isamu looked like Inuyasha, true, but he was not her hanyou! She didn't care Eri liked him. It was just he missed Inuyasha. That was all. Kagome didn't care about Isamu! Oooh, but he reminded her of the dog demon so much…

"Oh! Right!" Hojo exclaimed as a response to Ayumi's request. "This is Isamu. Kagome, you already know him… And Takeshi" he continued, pointing to the boy looking exactly like Miroku.

"Hi! It's a pleasure!" Takeshi said in the most charming voice, smiling at the girls.

Yuca and Ayumi seemed enthralled by the dark-eyed boy's smile. It was a nice thing to notice the similarities between this Takeshi and the hoshi. It seemed they both had a way with girls… She only hoped this new boy didn't have Miroku's _ways. _Her friends seemed really taken by his innocent, dream-like, yet mischievous look. Kagome shook away the disturbing image she had about all the girls in school drooling over Takeshi.

"Keh!" Isamu said, so that only Kagome and Hojo could hear. "He barely gets here and he already has girls fighting over him. I hate it when we get followed around by his harem."

"You're just jealous." Kagome smiled.

"Keh!" Isamu adorably pouted. "I can get girls drool over me or chase me around the school grounds… I just don't care about them…"

"Stop playing the tough guy!" Kagome snapped. "I bet an innocent puppy-eyed girl can get right through you!"

"Care to try?"

"Bring it on anytime!" the girl said, imitating Inuyasha.

They talked as if they knew each-other for ages. For Kagome, it seemed almost like talking to Inuyasha… It felt strange, but nice… like rising warmth inside.

"Okay, guys, we have to go…" Hojo began. "It was nice to talk to you again, Higurashi."

"Yeah, Higurashi." Isamu continued, dragging a confused Takeshi away from the excited girls that assaulted him. "I would escort you to your classroom, in case you forgot where it is, but I wouldn't want to catch your cold!"

"Nice to meet you, Kagome" Takeshi smiled gallantly. "See you around."

Kagome looked at Isamu as he left. It was almost as he knew she hadn't been sick. She shook her head. No… it just seemed that way. She was just tired and confused after all that had happened. It was a strange day.

And it continued to be strange, even after the girls entered the classroom. It seemed there were exactly three newcomers. Two boys – Takeshi and Isamu, in the other class – and a girl, Sayuri, in her own.

Kagome knew she would have to find out what this strange doing was all about. It was very simple – terrifyingly simple – but she wasn't in the right mind to think about it right now. All she could do is walk straight to the knew girl (she seemed quite a loner) during PE and meet this Sayuri. This Sayuri, who looked exactly like Sango, even by the constant apparent sadness in her eyes.

The newcomer gazed at the dark-haired girl who stretched her hand.

"Hi! My name is Kagome."

* * *

**Author's notes**: Yeah, I know, no Sengoku Jidai or adventure or carnage in this chapter… They'll all come soon. The action is going to take place in Feudal Japan mostly, but I needed to introduce the way-too-cool Isamu, an adorable Takeshi and a sad Sayuri. They're going to have a little role in this too… Thanks and please review. 


End file.
